Percy and the Fey
by Rose Catcher
Summary: Right after Percy comes back from training, he finds Annabeth kissing Jason. It left him hurt, and weak. But, he can make a choice, either to make him happy forever, sad and hating forever, or both, which will he choose? Then, when he thought it couldn't get any worse, a prophecy comes speeding his way. INDEFINITE HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Am I really never coming back here again?

**Yes, you must go if you want to keep your pride.**

But… then where will I go?

**You must come into the world of Fey.**

Where is that?

**Follow me, and you will know.**

Where are you then?

**That is up to you.**

Percy jerked awake. Sweat was dripping from his forehead. "What was that?" He wrinkled his eyebrows. Was that a dream? Or was it a vision? He shook his head. There was no need to worry about it now…

He was going back to camp-half blood today, after a whole month of grueling training. While he was training, something changed, something big changed. Percy was told that he was…. he gulped and pushed the thought out of his head.

He missed Annabeth, her blond head, her insults, heck, he even missed her calling him seaweed head. He laughed a bit and fell into a dream-less sleep.

* * *

"We're there." A nymph told Percy as she shook him awake.

"There? Where?" Percy asked half-awake. The nymph rolled her eyes and giggled, "Camp-Half Blood, you sleepy head." Then, Percy surged awake, we're here? He looked around his surroundings and broke into a large grin. "Indeed, I'm home."

After he entranced through the barrier, everything became silent, and there was tension in the air.

"W-what? Why is everybody staring at me? Am I that missed?" Percy said jokingly. That joke made the tension break. Everybody smiled and shook their head a 'Hi' and 'Welcome Back' as he went to find Chiron.

"Oy' Percy! Good to see you back!" Chiron said as he broke into a warm smile. It made Percy smile too.

"So, I think that your sword-art have become stronger correct?" Chiron asked teasingly.

"Of course, I have!" Percy said with pride.

"Alright then Percy, we'll talk a bit later, you can just walk around right now."

"Ok, but I want to find Annabeth first; do you know where she is?"

Instantly Chiron's eyes had a look of sympathy and pity in them but quickly masked it. Percy was worried, what happened?!

"I-is there anything wrong?"

Chiron shook his head but said, "No, nothing's wrong Percy, but to answer your question, I'm not sure… you can ask Grover…." '_I hope Percy doesn't do anything stupid after he learns about them…' _Chiron thought as he trotted off. Percy just shrugged and walked off hoping to see Grover. He did.

"Hey Grover!" Percy yelled. Grover walked over and said nervously, "H-hey Percy…welcome back."

"Uhh… not really the response I had in mind…. But ok….. Anyways, have you seen Annabeth?"

With that comment Grover started to sweat. "Sorry, no, hey, I gotta go sorry." And Grover ran off. _'Weird, why is everybody acting so nervous? Ah well, since I can't seem to find Annabeth, I guess I'll walk around the lake.' _

When Percy got there, he saw two figures, and guy and a girl. He instantly recognized Annabeth. He was about to call out to her when, Percy couldn't believe his eyes, Annabeth kissed the guy, Jason.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Numbness slowly traveled up Percy's body. Annabeth kissed Jason. _Numb Numb Numb Numb_. Annabeth started kissing him first. _Numb Numb Numb Numb_ _Numb Numb Numb Numb_.

He was beginning to shiver, shivering with hate for Jason and with sadness for himself. Then, as if Annabeth had heard him, she turned her head and saw Percy. Her face turned into that of shock. And she went out of Jason's grasp and started running toward Percy.

'_Do I let her explain?' _Percy thought. Then, the voice that was in his dreams responded, **Yes, let her explain, then you may decide what to do afterward. **Percy flinched with shock because the voice responded…. Annabeth misinterpreted that flinch as if Percy doesn't want Annabeth to get close to him.

"P-percy, I'm.., I'm… Annabeth started shaking uncontrollably. Percy just stared at her with blank eyes. Annabeth steeled herself and said those words that Percy never wanted to hear.

"I'm really sorry…" Annabeth looked at me with those intense gray eyes, prompting him to say something, so, he did.

"Just… why?" Percy managed to choke out. Then, Jason appeared out of nowhere and answered, "Because she loves me now, because she stopped loving you."

Annabeth glared at Jason but returned her gaze to Percy. Percy's expression changed from shock, and then to rage. Annabeth took a step back and carefully spread her arms around Jason protectively.

"L-look Percy, you have to move o-" before Annabeth could finish, Percy lifted his face and stared at her with, cold eyes, and said, his tone flat, "Ok, so that means that this relationship is over right?" Annabeth looked confused and Percy elaborated, "This means that there's nothing between us now, right?"

"Right…." Annabeth replied cautiously. Then, as if those words just registered, Percy's knees gave out, and fell.

"Are you okay?!" Annabeth held out her hand but Percy quickly brushed it away.

"Leave me alone" Percy said through his teeth, "I want to be alone right now" and he started walking toward the lake. Only was it after a while that Annabeth reluctantly left with Jason. But, after Annabeth reached her cabin, Jason quickly turned around to go see Percy.

* * *

When Jason got to the lake, he found Percy staring out at the lake with red, puffy, eyes. For some reason, when he got close to Percy, the air around him turned cold, and before long, he wished he wore and big ol' jacket instead of a t-shirt and shorts. _'Weird, Percy doesn't even seem to be cold at all….' _But he decided to push that thought out of his head for now; there were more urgent matters to discuss.

"Hey…" When Percy didn't say anything, Jason said once more, "Hey Percy…" That seemed to do the trick; Percy turned his head to see who was speaking to him. When Percy saw that it was Jason, Percy's features turned into rage.

"What do you want? Are you going to brag to me now?!" Percy snarled.

"Whoa, woah, stop that! I'm not here for anything! Well…. Fine, I just want to talk to you. Is that okay with you?" Jason said calmly. Percy didn't say anything, just stared out to the lake. The sun was setting and it looked beautiful. There was an awkward silence between Jason a Percy. Neither wanted to talk about it, mostly Percy, but finally, Jason got tired of the silence and sighed.

"Are you okay?" Jason asked. Percy looked at him and gave him a look.

"Yeah, I'm okay, if you consider being dumped by a girlfriend on the day I just came back and then having to talk with the guy she picked over me, then yeah, I'm ok."

Jason was about to give him a witty comment but thought better of it, because everything in that comment was true. Jason sighed again.

"Look, I'm not trying to pick a fight here, I'm just here to…oh, I don't know! I just wanted to make sure you're okay!" Jason tried to explain.

"… I'm ok… just, leave me alone ok? I'm trying to think" Percy said in a small voice. Jason nodded and stood up but said, "We're…. still friends right?"

After that comment, Percy jerked his head to stare at Jason and glared at him.

"I'm not leaving until you give me an answer." And to prove his point, he sat back down.

Percy then glared death-glares at him. But finally, he answered, "Yes, we are still friends." After Percy said that, Percy stood, up, and dived into lake. Jason just stared at him with shock. He expected and 'I don't know' at most or the worst 'No' but instead, Percy said yes. Finally after a bit, Jason said, "Weird, water freak" while grinning.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter** **3**

"**And let the game of Capture the Flag… COMMENCE!" Chiron shouted into the microphone.**

It took every ounce of Percy's control to not stab Jason. They were playing Capture the Flag and Percy was on the opposite team as Jason. They were fighting.

"Hey, Percy! Come on! Show me your new sword skills!" Jason shouted. Percy growled, why did he HAVE to show his new "skills"…. it's not as if he could anyways….

"Hmmpph, maybe." He replied. Then he swung his sword to the right to try to cut him, but Jason blocked. Then, he quickly brought his sword to the left and did a spin trick causing Jason to be confused and cut his arm a little bit.

"That hurt!" Jason said. Percy gave him a look as if to say _that's what you get!_

"Come on! Focus or else I will really stab you!" Percy snarled and Jason immediately knew his mistake of thinking this was just a friendly fight was a joke.

"Hey, I thought that you weren't mad anymore!" Jason yelped. Percy snorted as he blocked an attack by Jason.

"Yeah right, who gets over getting dumped in less than 48 hours?" Percy answered while he charged at Jason. Jason's eyes widened in shock because he didn't see the attack coming toward him.

"Hey! Block! I can't stop the attack now!" Percy cried.

"Wha-" Jason began to lower his sword to block, but it was too late. Percy's sword stabbed him through the stomach. Percy watched in horror as Jason eyes began to roll up, and he began to stumble backward and the sword came out, and blood began to spew out. Percy didn't know what to do, he was panicking. Then, he had an idea; he dragged Jason to the stream and dumped him inside. Then, he focused and put his hand over the part where he stabbed Jason and put pressure onto it while thinking, _water, please heal him. _And the water started to mend the wound and Jason began to wake up from unconsciousness. From far away, it would look as if Percy was trying to drown Jason, and of course, that was what Annabeth saw.

"Jason!" Annabeth screamed as she rushed over to where Jason was.

"How dare you!" Annabeth screamed in fury and charged at Percy. But it was at that moment that Jason chose to wake up from his unconsciousness.

"Hey, what h-happened?" Jason asked groggily.

"Jason! Are you okay?" Annabeth rushed to Jason.

"Y-yeah, but what happened, I remember that Percy and I were fighting, and then he…" Jason's face turned pale and put his hand over the spot that Percy stabbed him.

"What? But I thought you stabbed me…" Jason said. Percy wasn't listening to him, he was watching Annabeth treat Jason with the utmost care, a way that Annabeth will never ever do for Percy again after what he had done. He saw them exchange words of comfort and love.

"I'll never forgive you Percy." Annabeth snarled. Those were the words, the words that cut through Percy's heart, making him feel as if a million, no, a billion swords were cutting at his heart.

Then, he heard a voice, a comforting voice, the voice said **Percy, it's okay, you have still me, remember that...**

Then, Percy felt ice, he felt ice freezing his emotions making feeling nothing. Percy has now learned how to freeze up his emotions to feel… nothing. Percy knew what his choice was now, he was certain. His face was blank when Jason looked up and said, "Thanks man, for healing me." Percy nodded in response giving nothing away. Then, Jason frowned, and said, "Hey are you okay? Why isn't there even one emotion on your face?"

Percy said nothing. He just waved it off, saying, "Nothing's wrong, get some ambrosia, I didn't heal it all the way yet." Jason and Annabeth were in shock at how cold those words were.

"P-Percy, are you sure you're okay?" Jason inquired. Percy smiled a thin smile, and replied, "Never felt better." The smile never reached those cold eyes.


End file.
